The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of raspberry named ‘Jeanne d'Orléans’. The parents of the new and distinct cultivar of the present invention are ‘Chilliwack’ (unpatented) and ‘Meeker’ (unpatented).
The instant plant, ‘Jeanne d'Orléans’, originated from a cross between ‘Chilliwack’ and ‘Meeker’, made in 1994 at the Agriculture and Agri-Food Canada, St-Jean-sur-Richelieu, research centre in Quebec. The new cultivar has been found to undergo asexual propagation at L'Acadie, Quebec, Canada by in vitro tissue culture.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety shows that the foregoing and other characteristics come true to form, are firmly fixed, and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.